Sunny Days In Cali
by Krazi3-AnimeLover
Summary: Will come soon..
1. Best Friends

_Bright, blue, hot, bored, foot steps... Someone's coming._

"Hi!"

Luke, warm, honey eyes looked up to find the owner of the high pitched voice and was met with fiery hazel eyes that peaked over the white picket fence to look on the other side where a silver haired figure with pale skin sat on the porch.

"My name's Rin." Honey eyes returned to look towards the blue sky in attempt to ignore the current annoyance. A girl with two curly chestnut ponytails, fair skin, and freckles came into view of the honey eyed owner. "I'm new, I just moved around here. Down the street." A smile revealed a gap in the spot where her front tooth belonged; it was obvious that she was still losing her baby teeth.

"So." The freckled girl frowned at the simple word and took a seat next to the mysterious kid that she guessed was around her age.

"You're not very nice but you're a very pretty girl, the prettiest I've ever seen. Want to be my best friend?" She asked, with a big smile on her face to seem genuine. The honey eyed youngster looked at the girl Rin with a frown.

"No, and I'm not a girl." Rin laughed half-heartily but saw that the supposed boy was serious.

"Oh yea, then prove it?! Girls are pretty and boys are not, that's how you tell the difference, and I know a boy when I see one... And you are not one." She mocked and challenged the person in front of her, who just seemed to get more irritated at every word coming out of her mouth. It amused her.

"I don't have to prove myself to a stupid girl, how old are you like seven?"

The color rose in Rin's cheeks at the question; she puffed her cheeks and shouted, "You can't prove yourself because you know you're a girl! And I'm not seven, I'm ten!!"

Her questionable company chuckled, "If you say so." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye before turning to her, "I can prove to you that I'm clearly a boy."

A smirk met the lips of the silver haired, pretty faced child. "How?" Rin looked confused as her forehead gained wrinkle, and her nose scrunched up. The kid stood up to a nice height of a well figured and healthy young boy with broad shoulders. He stood in front of Rin and pulled down his pants with a light blush on his face as he did so, also staring down at her.

Rin gasped, shocked and blushing. She screamed loud and clear for the whole neighborhood to hear, **"Mommy!"** and went running home back down the street where she said she had come from. The boy watched after her with a satisfied smile on his face. _Welcome to Cali._ His eyes shimmered as he looked up to the sun once more.

**Five very, very long year's laterrr**

"Knock-knock." A hand that belonged to a young and beautiful teenage girl knocked on the finely polished door in front of her.

"Who is it?" A deep and strong voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Me, you asshole. Now open up I've told you about locking doors." A click was heard a moment later, the girl with curly chestnut hair twisted the door knob and entered the darkly dimmed room.

"You don't even live here, who are you to tell me about locking doors?"

A god-like figure that stood in front of a closet with only a towel wrapped around his waist chuckled with his back turned to the slightly blushing female. She took a seat on his huge bed with black framing and red silky sheets with golden pillows. She quietly admired the boy from his turned figured, his body muscular and dripping, his long hair wet and seemed to curl a bit some what pass his shoulders.

"No stupid come back Rin?" He turned noticing her silence with a smirk on his nicely structured face and caught her staring at him as she quickly turned to look the other way blushing. He had a face that only someone of a model could possess but then again not even naturally.

His honey eyes twinkled and then he blinked turning back to his closet. "What should I wear?" He chose to change the subject and clapped to turn on the lights in his room.

"You look nice in your uniform today Rin." He also commented with Rin unable to see his expression.

Rin couldn't take it anymore her heartbeat was thumping in her own ears as if everyone in the house could hear it and her face was so hot she felt as if she could explode. She lay back in his comfortable bed and pulled the gold, soft, and warm covers and wrapped her whole body in them.

"Sesshomaru." Her voice spoke softly form underneath the covers.

"Huh?" He acknowledged.

"You know we're always late because of you right?" Rin giggled underneath the covers, and then she closed her eyes and silently thought to herself about Sesshomaru with no towel on. Slowly making herself wet with her imaginative thoughts she shifted around in the bed into a better position. On her knees with her but up in the air she let one of her hands slip down her white button up shirt, squeezing her still developing breast, and then running her fingers down and up her blue and white plaid skirt.

"Rin." His breath seemed to be so close to her ear, she pulled her underwear down quickly and poked her head out of the cover.

"Yes?" She looked up to his nonchalant character sitting on the bed next to her fully dressed. "What are you doing?" He brushed some of her hair out of her face; his hands were so warm on her face. She looked into his eyes.

"Preparing, I want you again. Real quick just before we have to go..." He looked away from her and stood up. Then he said, "Rin, we're friends, and just that. Why do you continue to try and make it something more?"

She smiled, and sat up on her knees to face him. "You started it when you first took it from me. I just enjoy it when you rip me apart every now and then." She brought her sticky hand up to his face and parted the two fingers she touched herself with letting the slimy substance show clearly. "We are just friends and nothing more."

After a moment of hesitation, he licked the substance in between those two fingers, and murmuring, "Best friends."

She laughed at him as he kissed a trail of kisses from her hand to ravishing her neck.

_Best friends._


	2. Missing Rin

_Hot, Rough, Wet, Sticky, Fast, Loud, Slow, Slow, Slow...slow_

"Sesshomaru!" She came to her peak as he continued to pound slowly but roughly into her as his followed a few seconds promptly after.

He fell on top of her, his silver hair stuck to his face and his sweat covered face laid on top of her plump breast. The rest of his body fell into her bare spread legs leaning on his knees to the ground. A few minutes later her hands came up to play in his hair, brushing it from out of his face to reveal his closed eyes. Watching him rest silently and peacefully, she smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

"Rin." He whispered in his sleep between his even heavy breaths.

"I love you too." Rin said it so quickly with no hesitation it seemed that way for the both of them she thought, but Sesshomaru's body suddenly tensed.

He was awakened from the bold statement, "Get out." He picked his head up off of her body slowly looking up to see her fiery eyes.

"Sesshomaru, I..." Her voice cracked so she stopped speaking, she was too strong to shed tears in front of him. Of all the many times before she had cried over him she never would cry in front of his face. His usual cold demeanor was always too much to take on one's emotional state.

"No." She finally let out after a moment of hesitance as she searched Sesshomaru's eyes for any feelings.

Sesshomaru looked as if he was in thought for a second staring at her pink and sweaty face before he chuckled heavily. He sounded teasingly rigorous as his next few words rolled off his tongue, "Rin, you really are a naive little girl. Is it my fault?"

He pulled up his boxers and dark blue jeans from next to the stand in the hotel room they were currently in after the homecoming dance, only to Rin would he be so patience with he had to admit. He then looked up to her waiting for her reply in which she gave none but seemed to silently fume to herself.

He smirked, "No, of course not." He pulled his shirt over his head.

Rin finally sat up ready to speak looking anywhere but into his eyes. "Sesshomaru, I love you. No matter how inept you may think I am, I do." She paused and looked up to him then continued.

"You caused me to, since we were middle scholars you made me. Never since then have I ever wronged you like you've wronged me. Kagura, Amy, Naomi, Kya... You hold on to no reasons compared to my own not to admit how you feel for me!" She yelled at him on the brink of tears, for the first time she had stepped out of her nonchalant character and yelled at him.

Before she even had a chance to breathe out her frustration she was pushed up against the back board of the bed and choked out her hot breath thanks to the rush of the movement. Sesshomaru pinned Rin by her chin to the back of the bed while the rest of her squirmed a bit under him but soon stopped.

He gazed silently into her eyes and then pecked her soft lips, "You could never love me because I would never love someone like you, and you're nothing more than anything to me. Like a simple child's toy to play with, a soft and delicious plum to eat, a plain white toilet to piss in. Anything."

Her tears began to fall that was the finish that was all she could take. He let go of her and backed away, she was crying in front of him for once. There was only one other time he had ever seen her cry but this is the first time she had ever in front of him with her knowing of his presence. He felt something inside of him pulsate, a refreshing eyes widening feeling that was left old from his past. Rin's knees came up to her body and her head fell into her lap as Sesshomaru watched her cry.

"I can't take this." She wiped her eyes and muttered out. "I can't take you!" She screamed pulling on her hair to let out built up stress.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to feel watching her like this for the first time up close. How to feel, their relationship was odd really. He did love her, he just became bored with her. She showed no emotions anymore. At first as kids she would smile a lot and laugh but after a while she sort of became dry. This was a long awaited a reaction from her, something like this. That's why he had never made them official and slept around with other girls most of the time and left her to her self, he wanted a reaction. Now that he got one he was speechless. Leaving out of the hotel room, he left her to sulk while his mind wandered.

**_Weeks Later_**

"Sesshomaru, have you seen Rin? I wanted to give her this present for Christmas but she's been out for almost three months. Did she move?" A green box with a red ribbon tied around a fairly normal sized box was being held up by a good of Rin's named Tori. She was a short haired blond with pretty eyes.

"Yea Sesshomaru, that's like your best friend right? Where has she been?" Miroku, one of Rin's many current stalkers walked over into the conversation.

Sesshomaru has been frustrated over the last few months; truth is he didn't know where Rin could possibly be. She hadn't come by his house in a while, not even to visit his parents. Her father has no idea where she is and had for this whole time thought she was staying over his house. It's like she had enough of him and ran-away. As a matter of fact it is more like that's the situation, the last time he had seen her was when he left her crying in the hotel room by herself. Nothing bad had happened to her because when he had went back to check on her there was no trace of a struggle. Guessing his words must have really hurt her this time he hadn't though to actually go out and look for her, but now her father has a police report out and looking for her.

_If she wants to be found, then they'll find her. _Sesshomaru thought as he ignored the two school mates in his face, walking past them.


End file.
